


Actor of the Year

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Interviews, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to see if Tom can stay professional all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actor of the Year

You watched as Tom set up his laptop in the living room of the apartment (because you were in America right now) that the two of you were currently staying in. He was doing a Skype interview with his friend Josh Horowitz, talking about different things and dodging questions about Marvel movies, for fear that they would send their hit men after the two of you. And since Marvel was owned by Disney now, you were sure they were probably some very skilled ones.

“I don’t understand why you got all dressed up for a Skype interview.” You said. “They’re only really going to see your face.”

“I just like to be professional.” He said. “And, you know the song. “You’re never fully dressed without a smile”.” He sang a little bit before you put a big smile on his face. You giggled.

“So, if you’re so professional, then I want you to prove it.” You said. Tom looked at you, confused.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked. You just giggled.

****

Tom talked to Josh liked he was talking to him over coffee. Tom had that effect on most people. There was the occasional person though that would go to puddles if he so much as looked at them. You were impressed though, because Tom was able to stay professional during the interview despite what was going on.

“Well, thanks Tom! While you’re still in the states, we should get together or something. I’m anxious to meet this girl you keep talking about.” Josh said, reminding you over a fangirl.

“Yeah man, that sounds great.” Tom said, smiling. “Sorry she couldn’t be here for the interview. I’m sure she would’ve loved to meet you.”

“Ah. Oh well. Maybe next time. Well, gotta run. Talk to you later Tom!”

“See you Josh.” With that, both men hung up and Tom let out a moan he had been holding in. You giggled deep in your throat as you continued to give him a blow job. “Shit. (Y/n)…” You pulled your mouth away.

“Well, I think you deserve all the awards.” You giggled. He quickly pulled you up. “What are you doing?”

“You’re going to finish what you started.” With that, he pulled you to the bathroom, letting out everything that he couldn’t during the interview.


End file.
